


Воск

by Kumchibapchi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumchibapchi/pseuds/Kumchibapchi
Summary: Быть может, Фингер уступает по возрасту Зоэ, но никогда не ведёт себя так наивно, словно ей по-прежнему тринадцать.
Relationships: Pieck/Hange Zoë
Kudos: 11





	Воск

**Author's Note:**

> 01/05/21

Пик открывает дверь с щелчком замка и переступает порог чужого кабинета, тяжело опираясь на костыль, поддерживающий её каждый раз после выполнения миссий. Ей хочется отбросить его в сторону и позволить себе привычно опуститься на колени, чтобы быстрее достигнуть небольшого дивана, но она сразу же останавливает себя, напоминая, что находится не на своей родине.

Она всматривается в темноту усталым взглядом, на некоторое время застывает в проходе, наблюдая за пламенем небольшой свечи, стоящей на углу стола в самом конце комнаты. Ярко-оранжевые язычки практически неподвижно растопляют воск, стремительно тающий от жара. Пик ловит себя на мысли, что хочет поднести к ней свою замершую ладонь — позволить огню коснуться своей кожи, отогреть закоченевшие пальцы, запомнить, каково оставаться человеком в зиму.

Девушка обращается в Титана на несколько месяцев, носит на себе тяжёлые грузы и доспехи, закрепленные на теле. Она находится в тепле практически все время, но на чужих землях мерзнет быстрее. На Парадизе нет горячих батарей, нет обогревателей, слишком мало тёплых вещей и уж точно меньше горячей воды, которую получить-то не так просто. Особенно за внешними стенами.

Однако Пик молча приближается к небольшому кожаному дивану и опускается на него, откладывая костыль в сторону. Чувствуя, как мышцы постепенно начинают расслабляться, она укладывается поудобнее, словно кошка, и обращает свой взгляд в сторону стола, нагроможденного всякими толстыми папками. Они занимают большую часть свободного места, хаотично лежат то тут, то там — никакой системы, совершенный беспорядок, которые Пик терпеть не может. Являясь воительницей, представляющей Марли, она привыкла к противоположному.

А настоящий хаос находится прямо рядом со столом и вертит в своих руках осколок плоти какого-то гиганта — Пик это не очень нравится, но ей нравится наблюдать за мимикой Ханджи, пока она пытается найти сходства между клетками двух девиантных титанов. Она когда-нибудь спит?

Неужели такие безумные и активные люди действительно существуют?

По началу, Фингер считала женщину странной, затем сумасшедшей, а в итоге уже на протяжении нескольких недель убеждает себя, что она приходит в этот кабинет по вечерам не потому, что ей интересно наблюдать за опытами Ханджи и слушать её старые и новые предположения о титанах. К удивлению, это действительно интересно — узнать, какие предположения были у Демонов с острова, похитившим Силу.

Просто диван в кабинете Командорши оказался на редкость удобным (не то, чтобы Пик была привередливой).

Каждый раз, когда Пик оказывается здесь, она засыпает. Наблюдая за отточенными действиями Ханджи, намеренно обращая своё внимание на пламя свечи, когда они сталкиваются взглядами, и никогда не притворяясь спящей. Быть может, Фингер уступает по возрасту Зоэ, но никогда не ведёт себя так наивно, словно ей по-прежнему тринадцать. Девушка засыпает под звук голоса Ханджи и просыпается в тишине. Но всегда чувствует, как она накрывает её тёплым пледом и пытается неуклюже подложить подушку под голову, боясь потревожить такой редкий сон. Пик всегда просыпается.

И они всегда некоторое время молча смотрят в глаза друг друга, словно под сильным гипнозом или во сне, прежде чем Ханджи поднимается с дивана и сует в руки Пик небольшую кружку, в которую та надёжно вцепляется замерзшими пальцами. Она греет руки, нередко обжигается о парящийся напиток, любит его запах, даже несмотря на то, что не может разобрать в его составе ничего, кроме нескольких миллиграмм вина. Пик благодарна Ханджи за это, несмотря на то, что и без того чувствует себя слегка пьяной, находясь рядом с ней. Это успокаивает? Напрягает? В какой-то степени.

Ханджи больше не спрашивает у неё ничего о титанах. Но Пик слишком часто ловит себя на мыслях, что могла бы рассказать ей обо всем, что знает, если бы они могли проводить так каждый вечер. Она чувствует себя той самой догорающей свечкой на углу чужого стола, пока сидит напротив на редкость молчаливой Ханджи, только из-за сильного голоса которой ощущает, что находится в хаосе собственных мыслей и чувств. Она наблюдает за её работой, за опытами, за ней. Но по-прежнему выглядит такой же холодной и уставшей, как в их первую встречу лицом к лицу.

Руки Пик все равно мерзнут. Являясь воительницей, ни раз обманывающей врагов, она довольно быстро понимает, как может получить гораздо больше тепла, чем исходит от стремительно остывающей кружки. Она умудряется поменять положение своего тела всего за несколько мгновений — оказывается прямо напротив Ханджи и берет её лицо в руки, быстро сокращая разделяющее их расстояние. Слегка касается чужих губ своими — вновь чувствует вкус вина. Отстраняется, встречая удивленный взгляд. Считает до трёх. Повторяет ещё раз. И ещё. Снова…

Спустя несчитанное количество попыток (поцелуев), вопреки желаемому, продолжает держать руки на чужих щеках. Но чувствует не совсем то, чего ожидала — вместо того, чтобы ощущать тепло под своими пальцами, девушка чувствует, как её собственное лицо горит от внезапного смущения, нахлынувшего на неё так неожиданно, как начинается снегопад или град на улицах. Ханджи наконец улыбается, наблюдая за чужой реакцией, но не смеётся — одновременно выглядит такой серьёзной и весёлой, что у Пик сердце начинает биться немного быстрее.

Вскоре чашки оказываются в стороне, а свет, исходящий от огня догорающей свечи, вовсе не достигает ничего, кроме папок с документами. Пик становится немного теплее, она сама же путается в своих не собранных в хвост волосах, но не теряется. Отвечает на поцелуй, чувствуя, как тепло растекается по венам.

Чувствует себя свечой — воском, тающим от огненных прикосновений.

Возможно, теперь она мерзнет не так сильно, но все равно обхватывает руками чужую шею, уверенно сокращая оставшееся между ними расстояние…


End file.
